Growing Pains
by abby in training
Summary: Hermione's parents fighting, but she finds comfort with Harry. Watch their relationship together grow and deal with the growing list of pains and the pains of growing up. even some r/l I don't own characters...
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't stand the yelling anymore. It was horrible to hear my parents fight like this. I had to get out of there.

My parents were in the living room, so I snuck out the back door. I started my car and drove, tears running down my face. They didn't even notice my car starting, they were yelling so loud.

When I finally parked, I realized I was in front of Harry's house. I couldn't move. All I could do was sit there and cry. The knock on my passengers side window startled me out of my sobs.

Harry slipped into my car, asking, "Hermione, what happened?"

"My parents."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Well, they got into another huge fight."

"A fight," he repeated. "They seem so happy, though."

"Yeah, they do that for me. They promised me that they wouldn't fight in front of my friends. They didn't want me to be embarrassed by it, but they get into fights at home. This is one of the bigger ones. I can't take much more, though."

"Hermione, come inside. Let's talk."

I looked down, not wanting Harry to see me like this. "Uh, no. I-I should probably be getting back."

"Hermione," he plead.

"Okay. Okay."

He led me into his house and up to his room. I explained how my parents always seemed to fight. When I was overwhelmed, he would hold me, and when I cried, he wiped my tears away.

"Why didn't you say anything," he asked when I was done.

"I didn't want anyone to be weird around me."

"Including me?"

"Especially you."

"Why?"

"Harry," I started. I just told him the truth. "I actually thought about telling you, but when I did I thought that maybe even though they fight, I should be glad I still have parents."

"Hermione, you should have told me. I want to help. This has to be hard on you. Come here." He pulled me to him, holding me tightly. I started to cry again, but I didn't want to.

This has to be even harder on him, though, I thought. Here I am crying because my parents fight and he doesn't even have parents.

"Next time this happens, I want you to tell me ok," he asked. "Please, come over sometime. I want to make sure you're ok." I couldn't help but agreed. As much as I hated myself for coming here, I had to admit, he really did help.

"Are you sure you're ok," he asked once again.

"Harry, I'm fine. Thank you. I'd still be in total self-blame mode if it wasn't for you." He was about to say something when I added in, "And yes, I promise to come by. I've already broken the rule once, what's a few more times?"

"Oh, right Dumbledore's rule that you guys can't visit me. I forgot."

"Harry, I promise to visit. I don't care about that stupid rule. I need you. I really need you right now." I started to break down again when he pulled me back to him.

"I'm here, Hermione. I'll always be here for you."

"I really need to go home now, before they realize I'm gone. Thank you. You'll never know how much this helped."

"Anytime."

The ride home seemed longer than any other ride in my life. How could it have only been ten minutes? Ten minutes for me to get home. It felt like ten hours, at least.

The night was even longer. I could still hear them arguing when I got back. All night, I couldn't help but wonder what was happening to my family. Couldn't I have a happy family? Why couldn't I be as happy with my family as Ron was with his? When I wasn't awake, with these questions running in my mind, I was having nightmares about what could happen. What would happen when I went back to Hogwarts? The fights were getting worse and more frequent.

The fighting would start in the morning and didn't stop till well into the night. I found myself driving to Harry's house almost as soon as the fight started. I would spend all day at Harry's place, happy to be away from the yelling, but also happy to be with Harry. We were growing closer and closer together.

On the days my parents actually weren't fighting, I would call him, just to hear his voice. He would call me too. It was so natural to talk to him. He was there, and not only was he there, he was there for me.

One day it got really bad. I heard my mum tell my dad to just leave. That we would be better off without him, and he actually thought that might be best. I couldn't get to Harry fast enough. When Dudley answered the door, I felt like I would die. Here I was, bawling in front of his cousin, who doesn't even know me. Thankfully, Harry walked by then and saw me.

"Hermione," he breathed, running to me, catching me up in his arms. "It's ok," he continued. "Everything's going to get better. Shu, I'm here. Don't worry. Everything's okay."

"No," I choked out between sobs. "Everything's not okay! They're going to separate."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a lot to explain." My sobs already fading to sniffles.

"Come on. Let's go talk." Harry shoved his way past Dudley, who was standing there speechless. He led me to his room once more.

"They're going to get a divorce. It's that simple. They're going to get a divorce, and I have to chose which of my parents I want to be with the most."

"You don't know that, Hermione. I'm sure all parents fight."

"Do all wives tell their husbands that her and her daughter would be better off with out him? And if they do, do all husbands agree that might be true?"

"They're just having a spat, that's all. It'll get better." "Harry, what if it doesn't," I whispered.

He stroked my hair while my tears soaked the front of his shirt. "You can do this. You're strong. You can do anything."

I looked into his eyes, needing to be able to read his expression. "Will you help me?" He leaned closer to me, until his lips brushed mine as he spoke.

"Of course I will." I leaned forward, touching my lips to his. My parents might be getting divorced, and I was kissing Harry and I could care less. We slowly pulled away, looking at each other.

"I'm sorry," I breathed. "I shouldn't have done that. I totally understand if, mhh-"

He pressed his lips up to mine, silencing me. I just sat there, eyes wide, watching as Harry pulled me into his lap. Finally I closed my eyes, snaking my arms around his neck, pulling his lips harder on mine.

I pulled back, looking into his eyes, asking, "You aren't mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I've wanted that for a while. I just didn't know if you wanted that too."

I smiled and pressed my lips to his again before whispering, "I don't think there is anything I wanted more."

"So I guess we're kinda of a thing now?"

"As in you're my boyfriend?"

"Yeah," he said. "And you're my girlfriend?"

I giggled at him. "I think we already cleared that up, Harry."

He started to laugh and said, "Yeah, I guess we already did."

The fighting continued and so did my visits to Harry, but one day the fighting had gotten to it's worse, and I was stuck upstairs.

I had left my keys on the kitchen counter, and my parents were in the living room, cutting off all access to the kitchen. I sat in the hall, hugging my knees to me, crying. I could hear the phone ringing, but I couldn't force myself to get up and answer it. Whoever it was would probably hear my parents yelling and I couldn't take that chance.

I turned on some music to drowned out my parent's yelling and continued crying. I heard someone say my name, and started to cry harder, blaming myself for the fight. Then someone shook my shoulders.

I looked up to find Harry crouched by side me, looking really worried. I wound my arms around his neck, laying my head on his shoulder.

He sank down to the floor and pulled me into his side, smoothing my hair, telling me it would be ok. I looked up at him and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you. You hadn't come over and no one answered the phone."

"How did you get here?"

"I borrowed Dudley's car."

"Harry, you should get back. You don't need to get into trouble."

He held me closer and said, "I don't care. You need me and they aren't going to stop me from helping you."

I was calming down, when something occurred to me. "How did you get up here," I asked.

He smirked down at me and replied, "The window."

Since we were stuck upstairs, there really wasn't anything to do. We just sat there in the hall and talked. It was starting to get late, but the fight was still roaring.

"Harry, you really ought to go. You're already going to be in enough trouble, and I'll probably get in trouble if they come up here and find you."

"Are you sure? It seems bad."

I listened for a bit. It had calmed down from this morning. "I can handle it. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay. Promise you'll answer the phone tomorrow."

"I will, if you do something for me."

"Anything," he told me.

"If you can, call me when you get home."

"I will." He lowered his lips to my forehead. "Bye, Sweetie."

I pressed my lips to his and whispered, "Bye, Baby."

I walked with him to my room and he was climbing out my window when he turned around.

"There's something I wanted to tell you," he said. He went really quiet and still. He seemed to have zoned out.

"Harry?"

"Uh, right. Um, well, I don't know how to say this, but I really need to get this out in the open. I don't want things to get between us-"

"Harry, dear? You're rambling."

"Right," he said. "I, uh, I sorta love you."

I smiled, in disbelief. "I, uh, sorta love you too, Harry."

He leaned back in the window and kissed me again.

"Harry," I said, backing away enough to speak. "You really need to go now."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Baby."

"Bye, Beautiful."

I watched him slip out into the night. A block away, I heard an engine rev to life then saw the headlights of a car racing down my street. It slowed in front of my house and I could see Harry in the driver's seat, winking at me. I just giggled like an idiot and blew him a kiss.

Harry was able to call me and he told me they hadn't even gotten back yet so they didn't know he had taken the car. Unbelievable. We talked for a little while, but the both of us were pretty tired. For the first time, I fell asleep while my parents were still fighting. I didn't even wander about what would happen.

I dreamed of Harry and I back at Hogwarts. It was getting close to time to head back to Hogwarts anyways. Harry and I were either flying around on his broom, studying in the library, or I was watching Harry's Quidditch matches.


	2. Chapter 2

September 1. I've been looking forward to this for a long time, but I've also been dreading this day too.

Of course I want to go back to school. I love it there. I miss my friends, but what about my parents. What if all the fighting starts to get worse? What happens when I'm not there?

"Hermione," my dad said. I looked up. "We're here."

"Okay." I got out of the car and started to unload my luggage onto a cart. I wheeled it through the barrier with my parents close behind. Almost everyone was already on the train. Thanks to my mum, we were late. Had to have a buffet breakfast, didn't you Mum?

"Hey, Hermione." I turned to see Ginny standing beside me.

"Ginny," I replied, hugging her to me. "How was your summer?"

She went on to explain how she spent all summer playing Quidditch with her brothers, and so on and so forth. I looked past her to find my parents talking the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They had an arm around each. To anyone looking on, they seemed happy. Why couldn't it be like that at home?

"Hermione," Ginny said, shaking my arm, bringing my back to reality.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"No problem. I think you might wanna go ahead and get your trunk on the train."

"Yeah, you're right."

I was struggling, trying to pick up my trunk, when Harry suddenly reached around me and picked it up effortlessly. He carried it to the compartment I was sure we would be spending the ride in.

He shut the door behind us, then kissed me. His hand started to move through my hair when he suddenly froze. He backed away still holding some of my hair.

"Oh right," I said, a light bulb practically turned on over my head. "My mom took me to the hair salon for some girl time." I ran a hand through my now straight hair, that fell down my back almost to my elbows.

"I love it," he whispered back to me. "It's lighter too."

"Yeah, just a few highlights. The lady there insisted. She said it would bring out my eyes."

"If it helps, I can't stop looking into them. I couldn't stop looking into them before either."

There was a loud whistle sounded. It was ten till eleven which meant it was almost time to leave.

"I gotta go tell my parents bye."

"Ok, I gotta tell the Weasleys bye too. Meet you back here?"

"Where else would I want to go?"

I ran back out to hug my parents, tell them I love them, same thing I always do before leaving.

"Oh, Mum. I wanted to tell you something."

"Anything, Dear."

"I'm glad we took that mother, daughter day at the salon. Turns out that the highlights in my hair really do bring out my eyes, and going straight was a nice change."

"You're welcome, hon. What made you decide to tell me this now?"

"Harry was just telling me how good it looked."

"You should go out with Harry," she exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, about that. We kinda already are. You see a few weeks into the summer, he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"And you didn't tell me? What did he say? How did he ask you?" The whistle blew again warning the students that they needed to wrap up any good-byes left.

"I'll write you and tell you all about it, I promise." I gave them both a hug, kiss, and a good-bye. I run up into the train and went to a window, giving my parents one last look and a wave, then I walked toward the compartment I was sharing with Harry and Ron.

I had barely taken two steps before a familiar voice called out, "Hey there, Hottie." I turned to find Draco Malfoy walked toward me. He started to push me up against the wall of the train, leaning toward me like he would _kiss _me. I shuddered.

I tried to get away, but he's a lot stronger then I am. Why couldn't I have taken up Quidditch? I wouldn't have been stuck in a situation like this if I had. I could feel him putting his lips up next to my ear. He whispered, "Now what is beauty like you wandering around here alone? Someone might snatch you up."

"Leave me alone, Malfoy."

"Call me, Drac-Granger?"

"Get away from me, Malfoy."

He leaned back toward me and whispered into my ear, "Apparently Mudbloods can clean up pretty good."

He looked at me like he was about to kiss me again when a thought occurred to me. I did the only think I could do, trapped against the wall like this. I reached around him and grabbed a fistful of his hair yanking him off me.

He stumbled back, yelping, as I broke out into a run. I was to busy running, that I didn't see Harry coming out of the compartment, until I ran into him. He wrapped his arms around me. Of course since I wasn't looking, I didn't know it was him.

I started to shove him away, but I couldn't get away. I kept pounding my fists against his chest, tears welling up in my eyes. I was trapped, and I couldn't get away this time.

"Hermione," he whispered. I looked up, finally realizing it was Harry. I clung to him as hard as I could. He smoothed my hair whispering, "It's okay. I'm here. Shush, everything is okay. Things will work out with your parents, I know it."

I pulled back to look at him, shaking my head. He wiped away one of my tears. I was calm now. He was here with me. Nothing could touch me. "No," I said. "It's not my parents."

"What is it then?"

Just then Malfoy came running toward us. Harry put two and two together and pulled me behind him.

"Potter," Malfoy said. "Get outta my way. I just wanna talk to Granger."

"No way. Obviously, she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Why don't you let her decide?"

I just clung to Harry. "I already told you, Malfoy. I want you to leave me alone."

"I guess that's settles it," Harry cut in. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and lead me into the compartment. I turned around and locked the door.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said. "I thought you were going to find Hermione. Who is this?"

I turned back around and looked at him, not believing this. "Ron, you don't recognize me? You can be so daft! You're sister had no problem recognizing me, and neither did Harry."

"Hermione?!"

"Duh."

"Wow, you look really different," he said, coming and giving me a hug.

"Yeah, I decided to change it up."

"It looks good," he said.

"Thanks."

We spent the whole trip to Hogwarts talking about our summer vacations. I left out the part about my parents of course, and so did Harry, thankfully.

We were almost to Hogsmead when Ron said, "Ok, so you guys are together now?"

I looked down, blushing, while Harry wrapped his arm around me nodding.

"I'm happy for you guys. That reminds me, um, Luna and I are going out now."

"Aw," I said. "That's so sweet!"

"Good for you mate."

I could feel everyone staring at me while I was getting off the train. Harry, Ron, Luna, and I all shared a carriage. We arrived at the school and stepped out of the carriage. Everyone was still staring at me, and it was really awkward.

"Why does everyone keep staring at me," I whispered once we were in the Great Hall.

"Because you look hot," Ginny replied.

"All I did was change my hair!"

"A little change equals a lot of attention some times," Ginny answered me again. "And it equals a lot of attention this time." She shrugged it off, spooning some mashed potatoes on her plate.

"That means that unless I go back to frizzy hair, I'm stuck with guys trying to get with me?"

This time Lavender answered me. "Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm out of here. I'm not hungry anymore." I put my silver ware back down and left. All eyes still on me as I stormed out, but I didn't care. This was stupid. All these guys suddenly look my way _after_ I change my hair. Apparently the guys here are so superficial.

"Hermione, wait." Well, maybe not all the guys. "Hermione," Harry yelled after me. I stopped and turned around to face him. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Sorry, I'm just really frustrated and worried. I really don't want a repeat of this afternoon. I don't need this to worry about on top of worrying about school work and my parents."

"But it's mainly your parents, isn't it?" I looked down. He came over and pulled me to him. I held on as tightly as I could. He was the only stability in my life and I wasn't going to let that go. He lead me up the stairs, up to the common room.

"I don't get it," I told him. "My parents have fought all the time, but I've never freak out this much."

"It's just because everything's starting to change around you and you're afraid that the fighting with you're parents is changing to, maybe get worse. Look, we're in our sixth year so our classes are way different because their cracking down, ready for 's.

"Now with you're new hair style, you have to make sure Malfoy isn't hunting you down, along with the rest of the guys at Hogwarts."

"I now have the most amazing boyfriend that I don't deserve," I interrupted. He leaned over and kissed me.

"Never say such a lie, my sweet."

"Harry, have I told you how amazing you are today?"

"You just did a moment ago."

"Have I told you how much love you today?"

"I have a feeling it's as much as I love you," he shot back. He wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest. Today had been a lot to handle, but with Harry here, my day seemed to be just like a little bump in the road.

Apparently I fell asleep, because one minute Harry is stroking my hair and no one is in the room, the next he's almost written a full roll a parchment and people are drifting in to the common room.

I started to stir and he put the parchment down.

"No, don't stop. What are you writing anyways?" I reached over him for it, but he just put it on the table.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he replied, wrapping his arms around me, holding me closer.

"How long have I been out?"

"Five, ten minutes tops."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pass out like that on you."

He kissed my head and whispered into my hair, "It's okay, Baby. Not your fault. You've had a really hard time lately. About the only thing normal that's happened is coming back here-"

"And seeing you," I cut in.

"So it's understandable that you're more comfortable and so you fell asleep. Same thing happens to me. I never sleep well at the Dursley's, but when I get here or got to the Burrow, I fall asleep the second I'm comfortable."

"Does that mean you aren't comfortable with me?"

"OF course I'm comfortable with you," he rushed to say "It was just I had something on my mind and I couldn't stop thinking about it so I had to get it out. That's the only way for me to get something out of my head is to say it or write. I didn't mean-"

I leaned up using the best silencer I could think of for Harry. My lips. They always did the trick. I backed away, looking into his eyes and said, "I was just having you on." I yawned, looking down at my watch. It wasn't even nine, but I was so tired.

Harry kissed me then whispered against my lips, "Go get some rest. Night, Baby."

I smiled up at him. He always knew what I was thinking. "Night, Handsome."


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: sorry guys that it's been a while, but I'm trying to make up for it by giving you a pretty long chapter to read now!!! Hope it helps!**

**It was so weird. Everyone staring at you gets really annoying really fast. Harry insisted on escorting me to all the classes I didn't have with him, and both he and Ron walked with me to all the classes we had together. Even with my "bodyguards," guys **_**still**_** harassed me**

**Now the Masquerade ball was coming up and practically every guy sent me invitations or love letters even though they were all **_**well informed**_** that I was happily taken.**

**How could I, the plain, nagging, bookworm, have all these guys asking me out? I asked Harry once. You should have seen the look on his face. He looked at me like I was as think Ron! It was the same look he gave Ron when he finally realized I was a girl not just a bookworm.**

"**Hermione, you're joking," he exclaimed in the common room. "You're intelligent, beautiful, charming, sweet-"**

"**I get it. You always say that though."**

"**Hey, Dean come here," he yelled out.**

"**Harry, what are you doing?"**

"**Proving a point. Hey, Dean. What is it that attracts you to Hermione?"**

**Dean blushed a bit. Very awkward thing to ask in front of said girl. "Wow, Harry. You must be super comfortable about you're relationship. Uh, well obviously she's hot, uh she's nice and pretty smart. Um, she's hot."**

"**Thanks, Dean." I wasn't about to endure this any longer. "You can go." He looked gratefully toward me and ran off.**

"**I told you."**

"**Harry, how could you force him into the spotlight like that," I choked out between laughs. "He was embarrassed!"**

"**You think that was embarrassing? You should listen to the stuff I have to endure! Hearing what you're roommates think about you're girlfriend, when they think you're asleep?"**

"**I've been dealing with that since first year. You should hear some of the things that Lavender and them say about you when they think I've gone to bed. They've asked my to give them advice and tell them all your little secrets."**

"**You win."**

**It was crazy. It was so hard to find ways around all these guys. They would ask if they could study with me and I would say that I would rather study alone. They asked me to Hogsmead or the dance, I told them I had a boyfriend, they told me to forget him. Like that would **_**ever **_**happen.**

**The ball did come around, but I was not looking forward to it. Harry could tell, the closer the date came. He would tell me it was ok, that we didn't have to go, but I wasn't going to ruin it for him.**

**The day of the ball, I stayed up in my dorm all day, getting ready. I really wanted to wow Harry. After all he deals with, he deserves a nice quiet night, although it probably wouldn't be quiet.**

**It took hours to curl my hair, but it would be worth it. Once every strand was perfectly curled and bouncy, I swept my bangs to the sides and secured them that way with a few bobby pins that and a lot of hairspray. It looked almost as if it just stayed that way on it's own.**

**Harry is always telling me how much he likes it when I don't wear a lot of makeup so I only brushed on a touch of blush, but I did pair it with a smoky eye shadow, light eyeliner, some mascara, and a soft pink gloss.**

**I loved my dress. It came to my knee and flowed out. It had a sheer layer of fabric over the silk. It was a light red with thin halter straps. I thought a nice silver strap heal was like icing on the cake. My mask was the same color red with some feathers and sequins. I thought it was nice.  
**

**Even though the other guys stared at me as I walked down the stairs, the only reaction I saw was Harry's. I couldn't have been more pleased with it. His jaw slacked and his eyes followed me the whole way down. When I reached him, he held out his arm, which I took of course.**

**We danced for a while, but Harry could sense I was uncomfortable with all the eyes on us. He twirled me once again, then grabbed my hand, leading me to the balcony.**

**It was beautiful. It was how I had always imaged the balcony Romeo climbed to reach Juliet. Right then I felt how I imaged Juliet would have. Happy, carefree, beautiful, and of course the best guy ever was there with me. It was like the fairytale I had always wanted.**

**Almost as if he read my mind, Harry pulled me close, swaying with the gentle music and quoted, "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight. For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."**

**I smiled and cried, "William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet! I love that play."**

"**I know."**

"**I can't think of anything else you could ever do that would make me fall in deeper love with you! That's my favorite line."**

"**I know. It's marked."**

"**I love you, Harry."**

"**I love you too, my Juliet."**

**And to ruin our perfect moment, there was a banging on the balcony door and a cry of, "I think he dragged her out here!"**

"**Now it's my turn to quote Shakespeare," I said, rolling my eyes.**

"**And what would that be?"**

**I smiled and put my lips to his ear, whispering, "The course of true love never did run smooth." I backed away and saw a smile spread across his face.**

"**A Midsummer Night's Dream," he breathed. "Don't worry though, they can't get out here."**

"**And what does that mean?"**

"**It's locked. They can't get out here."**

**I laid my head back on his chest, and we danced the night away. I know, I know. Sounds corny, but it was really that way and super sweet. We were totally secluded and it was amazing.**

**It was only a week until Christmas break now, and I had no clue what I was going to do. I wanted to go back and spend sometime with my parents, but could I stand the yelling, especially if Harry couldn't be there. Then he came back to me with a brilliant idea that might not have been so brilliant. It would be nice, but it had a little bit of a hitch.**

"**Harry, it won't work," I said the day before I had to leave. "What are you going to do? What if they come into that guest room, and you're going to have to take a shower at some point?"**

"**But don't they have to work?"**

"**Remember, they take the first week of my break off to spend time with me."**

"**Right. Well plan B."**

"**What's plan B?" Ok now I'm a bit worried.**

"**I go to the Dursley's for Christmas."**

**I stared at him in disbelief. The **_**Dursley's**_**! He was kidding me right? Was there anyway they would even let him come back for the break?**

"**I know what you're thinking. There's nothing to discuss! I've got it all planned out. Don't fret your pretty little head over it. It's going to work out fine." He kissed my forehead and went up to his dorm. I started up the stairs to my dorm, shaking my head. That was my Harry.**

**I had no idea what tricks he had up his sleeve this time, but he met me down at the carriages with luggage in tow. It was a lot like the ride to Hogwarts just no worried about Malfoy.**

**My parents were the last ones to come so Harry and I were sitting on a bench talking. Obviously, Harry's relatives weren't going to pick him up, which made me curious as to how he would be getting there, but unfortunately my parents drove up when I was about to ask. He walked over to parent's car and helped me put all my luggage into the trunk. He gave me a kiss, promising to see me in a bit.**

**It defiantly was not a quiet ride home. My mum was constantly asking me questions about Harry, how school was, ect, ect. I told her all about the train ride, how my new hair was attracting tons of attention, the wonderful time I had at the ball, and of course how great Harry was.**

**We got home and unloaded my stuff, then went out to eat. It was wonderful to be with my parents when they weren't screaming at each other. It was so peaceful at home. Odd, but peaceful.**

**I started do get worried when I woke up and everything was still peaceful and quiet. I looked over at my clock to see it was almost ten. They would be up by now. I walked down the stairs to find my parents eating breakfast, laughing and having a nice time. They looked happy, like they usually do in public. It kind of worried me, but it was nice.**

**We all ate and then we went to the mall. We were just getting out, window shopping a bit when my mum leaned in and whispered, "Isn't that Harry?"**

**I looked to where she was pointing and it was Harry, by himself actually. He saw me and smiled.**

"**Hermione, dear," my dad cut in. "Why doesn't he come with us? To window shop? I'd like to get to know him better."**

"**Dad, please don't. He's important." He started to draw a halo around his head. I just laughed and walked over to Harry.**

"**Hey," he said and gave me a kiss.**

"**Hey. My parents want you to come window shopping with us! Although I'm scared. My dad says he wants to get to 'know you better.' I'm not sure if I should be ecstatic or afraid for your life."**

"**I think I can handle it."**

**We al walked around, looking at everything. It was really nice. My dad kept his promise and everything was fine. We all ate lunch together and talked awhile. Then we went to a movie.**

**After that, we had to go home, but Harry insisted that he needed to look for something at the mall. We dropped him off back there. I felt bad leaving him there by himself, but he insisted.**

**We got back home and I went to my room and put my bags away. I expected yelling, but it never came. Two peaceful days in a row? There had to be something wrong. Then it hit me.**

**What if this was like the calm before the storm? What is this was their way of gently breaking it to me that they were getting divorced. I started to cry. How could this happen?**

**Someone opened my door. It was my mum. When she saw I was crying she rushed to me, holding me close telling me it was okay**

"**Are you and dad getting a divorce?" I looked up at her, tears still in my eyes. She looked…shocked.**

"**Why would you think that?"**

"**It's just you guys usually yell and argue, but the past two days have been really quiet and peaceful and I'm worried this is your way of…" I couldn't say it again.**

"**Getting divorced?" I nodded. She smiled down at me. "Hermione, your dad and I love each other."**

"**Then why do you yell so much?"**

"**We talked about it a long time ago. We get into arguments and get frustrated. We found that the best way to let it out was yelling. We love each other. We would never get a divorce.**

"**I guess we should have explained it to you. This must have been hard on you. We didn't even think that it would affect you like this."**

"**But what got you to stop yelling now?"**

**She looked at me. I could see the truth shining in her eyes. "I'll be right back," she whispered. She kissed my forehead and ran out. She returned a second later with some parchment that looked familiar.**

**She handed this to me and told me to read it.**

_**Mr. and Mrs. Granger,**_

_**I know you care about your daughter, and that's why I am writing you. I know about all the fights you have and it's really having a negative affect on Hermione. She thinks it's her fault.**_

_**I know that if you love her, you don't want her to feel this way. I know this because I love her and I don't want her to feel this way. I would die for her smile. She deserves to be happy and I know it would make her much happier if you two would stop fighting so much.**_

_**If you are going to divorce, please make sure she knows it's not her fault and don't make her choose which one of you she wants to spend the most time with. It would break her to pieces.**_

_**Ever since she's gotten back to Hogwarts, she's been even more worried. Everything around her is changing and I have a feeling that she thinks that the fights at home are changing, getting worse. I hope that they are changing, but changing as in getting better.**_

_**I am so worried about her. She's always been one to keep everything bottled inside. I had to force it out of her to find out why she was crying. I don't know what's going to happen to her if something happens between you two.**_

_**Hermione thinks that everything that happens, she could have prevented it some how, she wants to have prevented it some how. That's just her sweet, caring personality. I know you would do whatever it takes to make her happy, and that is why I wrote you this letter.**_

_**I really hope that things get better. I hate seeing her like this.**_

_**Respectfully,**_

_**Harry Potter**_

**I blinked back tears. "Harry sent you this," I whispered.**

"**Well, that's what it would appear. It's signed in his name so we assumed-"**

"**Yeah, he wrote this. It's his hand writing and I remember seeing him writing on this same parchment."**

"**Hermione, dear, we had no idea. You seemed just fine. We thought you knew how much we loved each other and that these were just little spats. If I had any idea how badly you had been taking this, we never would have done it."**

"**Thanks. Mum, can I ask something of you and dad?"**

"**Sure, sweetheart."**

"**Harry went back to his Aunt and Uncle's for Christmas. He said it was just in case I needed him while I was back, but his relatives are horrid to him."**

"**You want to know if perhaps he could stay in the guest room here don't you," she cut in. I smirked nodding my head.**

"**It's not like that. I just don't know how he's staying there." She looked at me odd.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I'm not sure actually, but I don't think they realize he's there and if they do I know they don't want him there. I really don't want him to get in trouble because if they make him mad enough, something usually happens."**

"**Yeah, he can stay here. You can go ahead and tell him."**

"**Great! I'll go get him now!" I hugged her then ran out. I drove over to his house, not even thinking about his relatives.**

**When I arrived, I jumped out of my car, racing up the pavement. I pounded on the door, breathlessly, expecting to see Harry. My surprise when Dudley answers.**

"**Hello," he said, in a really weird way that I could only guess was his way of flirting. "What do I owe fate for a visit by such a beauty?" He grabbed my hand and kissed it.**

**I gently pulled my hand back and said, "Harry actually. Is he here?"**

"**Harry." Wow, he really does hate his cousin. Such venom as was in his voice should be saved for Voldemort. "That freak is only here during summer, fortunately. How do **_**you **_**know him?"**

"**He's a friend. Well, I'm sorry to have wasted your time." I started to turn when something occurred to me. "Oh, I have something else I should say to you."**

"**Yes," in that same weird tone.**

"**I'm sorry. That day I came here over the summer, I was really upset and I thought Harry was the only one here. That must have been really awkward for you to find me crying on your porch, especially since you don't even know me, and I just want to apologize for that."**

**He looked at me like I had grown a second head. It took all I had to keep a straight face. And almost as if someone had flipped a switch he said, "Oh, you're the girl that pounded on the door crying! You look different. Hermay, Hermia, Her-"**

"**Hermione."**

"**That was it."**

"**Yes, my name is Hermione. Well, it was nice to properly introduce myself to you, Dudley. I'll just be on my way now." I turned and walked away, ignoring whatever he was yelling after me.**

**Harry said he would be here. I drove to the park and got out. I decided to sit on the swing and think. How could they really not know he was staying there. They had to didn't they? He said he would be there.**

**I heard someone walking up behind me, but I didn't bother to turn around. This **_**was**_** a public park, but I started to move. That would have had to be a strong gust of wind to move me. I turned to see Harry smiling down at me. He kept pushing me in silence. I had to know.**

"**Where were you?"**

**He laughed and said, "I followed you. I was hiding out here because I would see you drive by if you were going to the house."**

"**So do you just hang out here all day?"**

"**Pretty much."**

"**Where do you sleep?"**

"**My room," he said, like it was the most obvious answer in the world. He pushed me in silence again.**

"**My parents stopped fighting," I said. He stopped pushing me and looked down at me.**

"**That's good isn't it?"**

"**Very. My mom showed me the letter you sent them." I looked up at him. "Thank you. That's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. My parents want to thank you too. They said you can have the guest room for the rest of the Christmas break."**

"**Really?"**

"**Scout's honor."**


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: again sorry for taking so long on these chapters. I've been super busy and I want to make sure there good enough for you guys. Thanks for all the reviews. There what have kept this story from ending. Seriously, it would have ended a while ago, so thanks again!!! Now on to the awaited chapter 4!!!

So Christmas was great. It was awesome to be able to share it with the people I love so much. The rest of the break was nice. Movies, mall trips, and just sitting around and talking, but as they say all good things come to an end. It was getting close to time to head back to Hogwarts. I would miss that time where it was just Harry and me and we could talk or watch movies or whatever.

Now I have to go back and face everyone at school, but at least it wasn't as stressful now. I wasn't worried at all about my parents anymore and it was really nice. So nice to know that they weren't going to be fighting like that anymore.

I spent the trip going back gazing out the window, taking in the beauty of the fields here. Harry was holding my hand and I felt all warm and tingly. I can only describe the feeling as…love. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze, and I was thinking he might be feeling the same.

"Hermione," he started. I turned to look at him. "Are you okay, Luv?"

"Of course, I am. I couldn't be happier. Why?"

"You just seem out of it, is all."

I smiled. He was a bit to observant sometimes. "I'm just in a blissful daze." I leaned back against him, and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

School was getting better. The guys weren't as bad, and of course still lots of Quidditch to be watched. Everything seemed to be getting back to normal, except for the up coming dance. The Valentine's Dance and it's not just a normal dance, it's a karaoke contest/dance.

The invitations to this dance were more bearable. To many roses, but at least I wasn't getting stopped in the corridors to be asked. There was one certain bouquet and an invitation I couldn't refuse.

It was just days before that a vase filled with beautiful red tulips appeared on my desk with a note.

_My Dear Juliet,_

_The only flower for you is one with meaning, since you mean so much to me. I cordially ask you to be my date for the Valentine's dance._

_Love,_

_Your Romeo_

I was sitting by Harry at breakfast when I finally asked, "So what exactly does a red tulip mean?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Undying Love."

"Then yes, my Romeo, I accept your invitation, but I don't believe I would have accepted any other invitation, even if they had tulips too."

He smiled at me and just shook his head.

Believe it or not I was excited. Actually ecstatic! I don't know why, but I was. I slipped into a pair of fairly new dark jeans with a black v-neck sweater and some ballet flats that were really comfortable. This dance was more like karaoke night at a club then an actual dance. Crazy I know, but what do you expect when you have Ginny in charge!

Let's see…I went with Harry (of course), Ginny and Neville (they were precious together!), Ron asked Luna (super sweet), and that's the only ones I really cared about.

It was actually really nice. We all danced and then later they had people come up for karaoke. I sang Bubbly by Colbie Caillat, which I dedicated to Harry. A few songs later Neville got up and sang Everything by Michael Buble to Ginny, and I thought she was going to cry she was so happy. Harry sang My Love by Justin Timberlake, and I was laughing the entire time (because he was trying to show off, and ended up falling all over the cords).

Oh, and every time Harry had gone to get us drinks or gone to sing, someone come to ask me to dance. Never failed. I even heard several songs sung to me by different guys, most sounding borderline stalkerish like Follow You Home by Nickleback. Kinda creped me out.

I didn't even want to think of what might happen if I didn't have Harry to keep me safe. Thankfully, I did have him though.

But, after the dance, everything started to change again. Like they were before Christmas, unfortunately. I only mean with guys following my every step though. It was worse actually. Almost like Harry and Ron were nothing more than a flies buzzing near them.

It was right before end of term. I remember it so clearly, it scares me still. I had just come out of the lavatory, when Malfoy corned me. He took my wand and threw it down the hall. No one was there, of course, because it was right during class. Well most classes, including one Harry and Ron had, but it was my free period.

"I would have thought you would have learned by now," he started. "Never know what will happen in these halls you trust so much." He was right in my face. I could feel his breath on my cheek, sending a chill down my spine.

I turned my head away, hissing, "Get. Away. From. Me." I didn't know what to do this time. He had me, and we both knew it.

He held both of my wrists in one of his hands then grabbed my face, forcing my to look at him again. "No," he said. I started to shake. What was going to happen to me now?

He started to kiss my neck and I was positively disgusted. Then he went to my jaw, then my cheek, and he finally forced his mouth on mine. I clamped my lips shut, helpless to do anything else now, but suddenly, I was free.

I slide down the wall. What was happening? Harry was suddenly crouched beside me.

"Hermione," he said quietly, his voice shaking. I just threw my arms around his neck. He sank down to the floor and wrapped his arms around me.

"Please, don't be mad at me," I pleaded. "I didn't want that, I swear. I wanted nothing more then for him to be as far away from me as possible. Please don't be mad at me, but I should have stopped it."

He pulled away from me looking shocked. I thought it was because he thought it was ridiculous of me to ask him that.

"I know," I continued. "You should be mad at me. I know you probably are, but believe me I-" He put his hand on my mouth and pulled me back to him.

"Why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything. He corned you. He kissed you." I shuddered again, so he held me closer. "There is no reason for me to be mad at you."

We sat there for a moment, before something occurred to me. "Harry, you should be in class."

He shook his head and kissed my forehead. "No, this is where I should be."

"But you'll get in trouble if you're found here."

"No, Trelawney let us out early. I thought you might be in the library, so I was going there when I found you."

I got up, quickly pushing away an remaining tears and brushed through my hair with my fingers. Harry was next to me in a second. He seemed to understand my want to be far, far away from here. We walked up to the common room in silence.

No matter what, after that, I always stayed in the common room during my free periods. I did not want a repeat of that day.

Hogwarts had seemed to bring nothing but horror this past year, and I couldn't wait to leave. I found myself packing a week before final exams. I felt so much better leaving Hogwarts. That was the first time I've ever felt like that.

"It's almost like there's this dark cloud over Hogwarts, isn't it," Harry asked on the train ride back. I just nodded. I didn't trust my voice right then. I knew it would fail me. I just closed my eyes and let the relief of being gone from there wash over me, and I feel asleep.

Harry had to spend the first month at the Dursley's, but he might as well have been living at my house. He was always there, which includes a certain block party that's always held at my house. It was really nice, until my neighbor Derek spotted me.

He, Anna, and Troy walked over. The three of us were good friends before we were even out of daycare as babies, and we were still good friends, mostly.

"Hermione," Anna exclaimed, coming and giving me a hug. "So glad to see you again. Love what you've done with your hair! And who is this?"

"Thanks, it's great to see you. This is Harry Potter, my-"

"He-Hey, Hermione. You look gr-great," Derek cut in. I hadn't noticed the extra drink he had until he offered it to me. "Thought you might like this?"

"Thanks, but I already have one." I lifted the one in my hand. I was about to finish Harry's introduction when Derek interrupted again.

"If you weren't do an-anything Saturday, maybe you would like to go t-to a movie or som-something?"

I sighed. I'd been through this so many time, I had the conversation memorized. I wasn't paying attention when I said, "No, I won't go out with you."

As I continued to tell him no, I could hear Anna introducing Troy to Harry and filling him in about Derek.

"Yeah, he's kinda been crushing on Hermione for a while," I heard her say. "It's been going on since we were, like, eight. He told me that he tried to follow her to that private school of hers once, but in his words she just 'vanished.' He swears that she likes him to, but just won't admit it. It's actually sad it is."

"Really," Harry asked, only mildly interested.

"Oh, yeah." This time Troy answered him. "He leaves her all these corny little notes and flowers and he's always doing something to try to get her to go out with him, but every time she turns him down. Of course she does it in a nice way like Hermione always does. If I had someone that obsessive, I'd tell them to get lost."

"She's getting really fed up with it too," Anna cut in. "I think it even creeps her out. I know I would be. I wouldn't trade places with her for the world."

Derek was starting to get louder now so I couldn't pay attention to the conversation taking place behind me.

"Just give me a chance," he yelled. "It will be great, and if you hate it then I'll never ask you again."

"I can't."

"Why not!"

"Because I have a boyfriend!"

"Really? Who? I'll tear him limb for limb!"

"Good luck, mate," Harry jumped in. He is such a lifesaver.

"Oh yeah," Derek shot back. "Then I suppose you know who this guy is?"

"Matter of fact I do." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I couldn't help a smile from spreading over my face. "It's me, and I suggest you back off. Hermione has already declined. Much to nicely if you ask me."

"Yeah, and what are you going to do? Call up you're dad to get me? I'm so scared!"

Harry started toward him, but I just pushed him back. I looked up at him and whispered, "Don't." He calmed a little.

"Oh, have I hit a nerve," Derek asked. I noticed Anna and Troy had taken off. No witnesses. "What happened? Did he just croak or did he decide he didn't want to raise such a pathetic excuse of a son?"

If he kept up at this, he would be finding me knocking him into the next century.

"Derek, stop. Don't you ever say things like that about Harry or his parents ever! I will hit you so hard-"

"His parents? As in both are gone? I understand. I would have abandoned a screw up like this too."

Harry's hold on me tightened as he inhaled the smell of my hair. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to calm himself. He says the smell of my shampoo helps do that, but Derek wasn't helping the situation at all.

"Or did they die? They could have done us all a favor and taken _you_ with them!"

That was it. Harry was stepping toward him, but I was faster for once. My fist collided with his face before even _I_ knew what was happening. Then he was lying on the grass, rather dazed with a nose bleed.

Harry just stared at me as I bent down and grabbed his jaw with my hand and said, "If you ever say one thing against Harry or his parents every again, this will feel like paradise to you." I pushed his head to the side as I let go.

"Come on, Mione. Let's go," he said, wrapping an arm around me. Right now, I just wanted to be with Harry so I could talk to him and make sure he was alright, but of course that wasn't going to happen.

Anna came running up as she saw me leading Harry around the side of the house and into the backyard.

"Hey, you two. Ok first, I wanna say way to go to Hermione. He is super cute. Second, you better know what a gem you have here, Harry. You hurt her, you'll be messing with me."

He looked down into my eyes and said, "You don't have to worry about that." Then he kissed me. The second his lips fell on mine, everything just disappear, except the two of us.

When he pulled away, I heard Anna awing. I just bit my lip and giggled. I was so lucky.

"Wait, where's Derek? Wasn't he with you two," Troy came and asked.

I just scoffed and said, "Might wanna check the front yard. Doubt his crawled anywhere."

He ran off and did just that, while Anna stayed and asked, "Ouch, much hate there?"

"Please, Anna. Hating requires caring. In which case, I couldn't possible hate him."

"Wow. Remind me to never get on you're bad side."

"Don't worry, Anna. I could never stop caring about you. The worst that could happen is that I hate you." We giggled about that, but just then Troy came back around, supporting Derek, nose still bleeding and a bruise coming up.

Anna opened and closed her mouth several times before she spat out, "What happened?"

I smirked as someone got some ice over to that jerk. "You don't want to know."

The rest of the party was great. I loved seeing all my friends from the neighborhood and just feeling like a kid again. This party was better then the rest of them because Harry was here to share it with me.

a/n: well there is one more addition made. And I have to say that was so hard coming up with such mean things to say about anyone and especially Harry. That does help get out a lot of pent up frustration though…lolz well be looking out for chapter 5 which hopefully won't take as long!!! Oh and I love little ideas you guys might wanna see in the next few chapters so feel free to throw them out there!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, so it was one of those rare days where Harry couldn't come over so I invited Anna over for a slumber party. It was great. First we went shopping, then we came home and watched movies and ate popcorn. Oh and we painted each others nails to.

It was like four when someone knocked on the door. I was in the middle of French braiding Anna's hair so I had to hold it while we both ran to the door. We were hoping it was the pizza man because we were starved! It was Derek. Big surprise.

He handed me some flowers and said, "I was hoping you might have changed you're mind about tomorrow night."

"Derek, I already told you no!"

"Come one, give me a chance, Mione."

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh, why not," he pushed on. "Potter does and you don't mind it then."

"Don't call me, Mione, and don't ask me out again! Leave me alone!" I slammed the door in his face, hoping he finally got the message.

He started to knock on the door again, but we just went back to our girls night. He finally left and it was peaceful again. It had been to long since Anna and I had done this!

"So," she started when I went back to braiding her hair. "You and Harry?"

"What about me and Harry?"

"He seems really into you. How serious is it?"

"Pretty serious."

"As in?"

"I love him."

She squaled and clapped and tried to turn around, but my hold on her hair made her yelp. "Ow, that hurt."

"Made you'll learn to hold still this time."

"Whatever. So do you know if he loves you too or what?"

"Yeah, he told me. I think I've loved him all along, but I didn't realize it."

"Aw! You two are precious together!"

I happened to be at Harry's house when Tonks came over and told him that he would now be leaving his relative's place.

"Hermione," she asked. I knew I was in trouble now. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Harry, of course." Yeah, real innocent.

"But you aren't suppose to be here. Dumbledore specifically said-" "I know. I know what he's said, but I just can't. I'm sorry, I just can't though."

"Fine, I won't say anything. It hasn't seem to put either of you in danger this time so I'll let it go."

"Thanks, Tonks," Harry and I said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't push it. Anyways time for you to go to Grimland place, Harry."

"What," he asked.

"Grimland place."

"Why does Harry have to go there?"

"Well, the Burrow isn't exactly the safest," she said, ticking it off on her finger. "This is definitely not the best place for him. Therefore Grimland place is the only place for Harry to spend the summer."

"No, it's not the only place for Harry to go," I interrupted.

"Where? Where is he to go then?"

"He can stay at my house. My parents are fine with it."

"He can't. Your house isn't secure enough for him to stay at, Her-"

"Wait, what," Harry demanded. "What do you mean 'not secure enough'? There are things you can be doing to protect her and her family and you're not!"

"You're the number one concern, Harry," Tonks shot back.

"Well, my number one concern is Hermione. I want ever protect out there around her and her family."

"Harry, we have to protect you first."

"Then I have a solution." Harry took a deep breath, and then continued. "I'm staying Hermione. I'm relocated like you want, plus I'm with Hermione and she and her parents get the strongest protection there is like I want. Everyone wins."

Tonks thought about it for a while. "I don't like it, Harry." Her hair was turning a dark black shade. "I don't like it at all, but it looks like I have no other option. Fine."

"Tonks, you have no idea how much this means to me," he said, pulling me to his side.

Her hard expression slowly melted away. She siged, shaking her head, and said, "Come on, we've to get you to Hermione's place."

I helped Harry pack his things in his trunk. We want downstairs and let Tonks shrink it to be pocket sized. I drove and Tonks sat in the front, mesmerized by my radio, so Harry got stuck in the back. Ever so often, I would glance at him in my rearview mirror. I tried so hard not to laugh, but it couldn't be help. He would look up from his pouting and fidgeting to meet my eyes in the mirror then he'd stuck his tongue out. He looked like a three year old who was just told he couldn't have a cookie.

We reached my house and Tonks shot out of the car. I could hear her muttering protection charms all around the house, including some I shouldn't know of considering they're found in the restricted section of the library.

"Hermione," Harry said, snapping me out of my observation of the charms being cast. "Is this okay? I mean are you okay with this?"

I smiled at him. He could be so worrisome. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

"It's just I didn't even think to ask you before I said anything. I just didn't know if-"

"No, it's fine! I was going to mention it actually, if you didn't."

We got out of the car and walked up toward my house. I took Harry's hand and led him to the house. There was a can on the sidewalk that Harry kicked. As soon as I hear his foot hit the aluminum, I felt a familiar pull near in my stomach. A pull I shouldn't be feeling.

Harry and I landed in a forest. It was dark and dank and creepy. There was something odd about this place and then we heard that voice. That voice that always sends a chill down my spine.

a/n: cliff hanger!!! Sorry but I've been super busy…I'll try to be better about updating more but I definitely need some ideas thrown here!!! thanks guys…I love my readers!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry and I landed in a forest. It was dark and dank and creepy. There was something odd about this place and then we heard that voice. That voice that always sends a chill down my spine.**

"_**You've finally joined us, Harry," Voldemort's voice said. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't see him or anyone else. "Thought we didn't know that you went to the mudblood's house? Or that she's you're girlfriend? Oh, yes, we know about that. Don't worry, as long as you do as we say, she won't be harmed."**_

_**Harry pulled me into him and held me as tight as possible.**_

"_**Yes, we have her. Don't ask how. All in due time." Harry looked at me.**_

_**I mouthed, "It's a lie. This is really me."**_

_**He lowered his lips to my ear and whispered, "Hide. Hide now. I don't care what happens, stay out of sight." He pushed me towards a cluster of trees.**_

_**I stayed there for a while. It was too quiet. I could just barely see Harry. He kept walking around, pacing. I strained, but there was nothing to hear. Suddenly there was a hand over my mouth and another one pinning both of my hands together behind my back.**_

_**I so panicked. They tell you not to panic, but to stay calm. Is that really possible? The love of my life is out there, by himself with an evil wizard trying to off him, and now I couldn't warn him about anything. I'd say now would be the time to panic!**_

_**The only thing for me to do to get this hand off my mouth was to bit him. So I did.**_

"_**Disillusionment," I screamed. As soon as the words left my mouth, Harry disappeared. That hand was over my mouth again in no time. I'm guessing Voldemort's, not only because he was the only one here, but the hand was pale and icy.**_

_**He pushed me around the clearing, staying to the trees. When we pushed past the trees, Voldemort started to talk to Harry again.**_

"_**Come out, Harry. I know you're still here. You would never leave you precious mud blood." His voice was calm and that made me stick to me stomach. He had let go of my mouth by now and started to pat my head, like you would pet your prized pooch.**_

"_**Where are you, Potter?"**_

"_**Right in front of you," he said. My heart broke. I had hoped he would go to find help.**_

"_**NO! Harry, save yourself, get out of here!" Voldemort grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me backwards. I stumbled to the ground.**_

"_**Come here, Potter! I'll take the charm off. You obey me, and she goes free."**_

"_**No, Harry. Don't believe him! It's a trap! I'm not worth it. Get away from here!" Tears running down my face. That earned me a nice kick in the ribs.**_

"_**Don't touch her," I could hear Harry yell.**_

"_**Don't. I'm not worth it. I'm not worth it," I kept whispering over and over.**_

"_**Yes, you are, Hermione," he yelled.**_

_**Then I thought of something, something that might get him to leave. "What if I'm a double? How do you know I'm the real Hermione and not a double?" I had an actual pain in my chest. It hurt to lie to him, but I had to save him.**_

"_**Don't lie to me, Hermione. Only you, the real Hermione, would say that while Voldemort is standing over her, over you."**_

"_**Harry, you have to get out of here." There was a moan. I looked up to find Voldemort making faces and rolling his eyes.**_

"_**Let's just stop now with all this, shall we," he said. That calm was still in his voice, but it cracked, like he was in pain. "Potter, tell me where you are."**_

_**It was quiet for a while. Maybe he had really had left, maybe he had taken my advice, but then he spoke up again.**_

"_**I won't leave her. I love her. I love you, Hermione." There was a shriek. I looked up and Voldemort was screaming. Then another voice filled the clearing.**_

"_**Avada Kadavra." Then it was still. Still as death. I hate that saying, but it was the only way to describe it. Not even the wind blew. I was afraid to move, but I had to.**_

_**I stood up. I walked over to Voldemort's body. I kicked it once. He was dead, for sure. But where was Harry? He hadn't said anything and I don't think he knows how to take a off Disillusionment charm. What if something happened to him. I would be able to tell. What if Voldemort had ki-" No, I wouldn't think about that. He was alive. I'd know if something had happened.**_

_**But what if?**_

_**a/n: SORRY but I wanted to have you guys on edge! Hehehe well I'll have a new one up soon. I love r/r**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**But what if?**_

"**Hermione," a small voice said. I turned round and round, but I could see who called my name. IT had to be-**

"**Harry, where are you?" There was a gust of wind that blew my hair into my face, then an familiar, invisible hand pushed my bangs out of my face.**

"**Right in front of you," he whispered. I quickly took the charm off of him. As soon as I could see him, I threw my arms around his neck. He held me so tight that I could feel my feet come off the ground.**

"**You're free," I whispered. I could feel tears falling down my cheek. The shoulder of my shirt was wet from his tears. We just stood there for a while, holding each other and crying.**

**I looked into his eyes and asked, "Are you okay?"**

**He brushed his lips to mine. "I'm free from Voldemort, I have the best girlfriend, and nothing could bring me down now."**

"**We should get back now." He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to his side. I wrapped my arm around his waist. We headed out of the clearing and into the thick forest.**

**The trees were thinning out, so we hoped that it was because there would be a town coming up.**

"**Hermione, how are you feeling," he asked.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean how are you feeling? You're head and side."**

"**Oh, I have a headache and my side is sore. Other then that, I'm fine."**

"**We'll stop and get something for you when we get into a town," he said. "As soon as we get back, we'll get you to Mungo and get you fixed up."**

**I smiled at his concern. "I'm fine, Harry. I really am."**

**There was a town right outside of the woods. It was a little countryside community, but at least there was a phone booth. I stuck in some coins and dialed my home number. It didn't ask for more coins so my guess was that we were still in England.**

"**Hello," my mom answered.**

"**Mum, is Tonks there?"**

"**Hermione what happened?" My dad had the phone now.**

"**Dad, just give Tonks the phone."**

"**Hermione, where are you?" Finally, Tonks! "Is Harry with you?"**

"**I'm not sure where we are, but yes Harry is with me. There's something else."**

"**Something else?"**

"**Yeah, Voldemort's dead." I looked at Harry, worried maybe I shouldn't have said that over the phone. He brushed my hair back and mouthed, "It's fine."**

"**What do you mean 'Voldemort's dead.'"**

"**It's a very long story and I don't think it's one that should be told over a public phone. Do you think you could find us?"**

"**Give me a sec." The line was quiet for a second then Tonks was back. "I've got you. You're just outside of London in a little city. I'm coming to get you. Is there anyone on the street where you are?"**

**I looked down the street. "Totally dissertated."**

**I could here the pop on the other end of the phone line. I hung up as Tonks appeared.**

"**Come on, you two," she said, grabbed us by the arms. That was such a weird feeling. I've read that side appraperation is always scarier then just appraperating.**

**We landed in the kitchen, by the phone. My mum came and squeezed with all her might. My dad came up to. When I winced, everyone looked at me.**

"**Voldemort kicked her in the ribs," Harry said. "I tried to convince her to take something. I think she might need to go to Mungo."**

"**I told you, I'm fine. I'm just a little sore, is all."**

"**Hermione, you should be checked over. The both of you should," Tonks interrupted. Tonks held her arm out for the four of us to grab on.**

**Everyone had grabbed on, but I refused. I was fine, I knew I was. Harry grabbed my hand, then we were gone again. I didn't want to do this. I knew I was fine. I wasn't going to object because if I got checked out, I could guilt Harry into getting check out himself.**

"**Health as a horse they said." He came in while I was still getting x-rays and all that good stuff. I stuck my tongue out at him, but he just laughed.**

**I heard the mediwitch say something, but I was to busy watching Harry. He seemed so carefree now. I wish he could have always felt like that.**

"**Miss," the witch asked.**

"**Sorry, what was that?" "You have a few broken ribs, but there fixed now. You also have a pretty bad concussion, but it's not to serious. You will need to take it easy the next few days."**

"**Ok, thanks." She nodded to the both of us, then she was off. **

"**You heard her, you'll be resting up for the next few days."**

**I turned to Harry, pouting, and said, "But I have another dark wizard to defeat on Wednesday!"**

"**You'll have to reschedule, Dear. You'll be in bed, resting," he said, the lopsided smile I loved some much appeared on his face.**

**We finally made it back home, but we weren't free to relax yet. Tonks questioned us on how we got there, how Voldemort was finally defeated. It was insanely late when she done and finally left. I leaned back against the couch, pushing my hair out of my face, and sighed.**

"**Hermione, are you alright?" Harry's voice sounded so concerned.**

**I looked over at him, smiling. "I'm fine," I reassured him. "I'm just a little tired is all. I'm going to bed, and you should too, you know. Goodnight." I pecked him on the check and went to my room.**

**I changed into my night clothes and hopped under my blanket. It was almost immediate that I fell asleep.**

**a/n: no cliff hangers this time…but I need ideas so don't be shy!!! I'll probably have a chapter or two more if I don't get some ideas so yeah…ily to all my readers and reviewers!!!**


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys you know who this it...well I finally got internet back but guess what....

the computer that is up right now doesn't seem to like my jump drive soo the final chapter for Growing Pains will have to wait till tomorrow...I am so sorry for the wait but can;t blame me for messed up internet...anyways for those of you that likes the Darkest Powers series be looking out for my next fanfic. I used the actually title of the next book so it will be called The Reckoning. Even if you don't know what the Darkest Powers series is you might be able to follow along well enough with a friend that has read the series or email me and I can try to explain...Anyway ily to all my reviewers...if I could I'd give you a great big hug and a cookie...well bb is out!


	9. Chapter 8

It was wonderful to see Harry like he was right now. We were in the backyard and he was running around like the two-year-old I babysat last summer. I just sat on the blanket we had brought out and laughed with him. Then he came from behind me and picked me up. We were spinning around and nothing had ever felt more right then this.

We did things like this almost everyday. We would go to the mall or the movies, sometimes go to the pool or the park. It was like the perfect summer. The grass seemed greener and the sun shined brighter, corny but true.

One day Harry had something big up his sleeve and he refused to say. Every time I asked where we were going he just said, "Go get dressed then you'll see." So I did. I put on one of my favorite sundresses that my mum had gotten for me on one of her trips to the states.

When I come down stairs, I saw Harry wearing a pair of jeans with a t-shirt portraying the Gryffindor lion and a leather jacket. He looked amazing, more then amazing actually. He took my hand and lead my out of the house and down the street.

I wasn't sure where we were going, I just knew he was leading me there and I would follow. I would follow him to the ends of the earth if that's where he went. It wasn't the end of the earth he took me to, but the park in my neighborhood.

There was a blanket spread out and a picnic basket. I smiled. How perfect. A picnic in the park with the best guy ever, and he was mine. I couldn't believe this was happening, but it was. He sat down and I sat down beside him.

He looked over to me and asked, "Well, how do you like it?"

"Like it? I positively love it."

"I'm glad. I thought you might. You said this was your favorite spot in the park so I thought it would be the perfect place for a picnic."

"As long as your there, anyway is the perfect spot."

He packed all the good stuff. Cola, fish and chips, and a piece of pumpkin pie. Simple, but delicious. We sat there for hours it seemed, but not long enough. We packed up everything and sent it back home when it started to ran. Harry slipped out of his jacket and held it over our heads. I grabbed his free hand and ran toward Anna's house since it was right across the street.

When we were in the shelter of her front porch, he started to shake the rain off his jacket and we had a good laugh. Despite his efforts, we were soaked. I whipped out my phone and called Anna.

"Hey, Hermione," she answered. "What's up?"

"Actually I was wondering if you minded me using the key to get into your house. It's pouring ran and Harry and I can't making to my house right now."

"No problem, but is absentminded bother not there?"

I looked in the drive. "No, I don't think so. He's car isn't here."

"Oh, okay. Well, go ahead. You remember where it is, right?"

"On top of the door frame still, right?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Well, I don't think I'll be long so I'll see you when I get home. Bye."

"Bye, Anna." I put my phone up and reached up to get the key. I couldn't quite reach the top. Suddenly, my fingers could easily find the key. Harry had picked me up. I laughed when he set me down and twisted in his arms to look at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

We stood there, locked like this for a minute or two, until this huge gust of wind swept through and caused me to shiver. Harry pulled his jacket tightly around me. I stuck the key in the lock and pulled Harry with me into the warm house.

First thing I did was go find some towels. If there is one thing Anna's parents hate the most, it's water dripping on the floor. I wiped the floor up and grabbed some more towels for me and Harry. We sat on the floor-on even more towels-in front of the fireplace. It was so peaceful in the house. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. Harry wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his side. There was no place I would have rather been at that moment.

I was so warm and comfortable, I could have fallen asleep, and almost as if on cue, a car pulled up in the drive-way and someone opened the door.

I heard Derek yell out, "I hope you're ready for a beat down on that new video game of yours, Troy!"

I took a sharp breathe. This was not going to be good. Harry was already getting protective and Derek didn't even know we were there! I looked up at him and he had this smirk, the same smirk he always wears when he's about to get into some kind of mischief.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I've got to use the loo." And before I could object he was standing up and walking around the couch.

"Potter, what are you doing here? Wait, why are you at _Anna's_ house?"

"I was in the park and it started to rain," he explained calmly, "so I ran over here to get out of the rain."

"Wait till I tell Hermione that you are at Anna's house," he said, dialing something on his phone. If I were a betting woman I'd bet it was my number. "She's going to be so upset and I'll be there to comfort her, then she won't be under you're spell any more."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Then my phone rang.

"What, are you spying on you're girlfriend? Take her phone? It looks like she needs to be the one keeping tabs on you!"

My turn to speak up. "I don't have to." I stood up and walked over to where Harry was standing. "I trust Harry with my life, and believe me, more times than once has he saved it."

"Hermione? What's going on?"

I scoffed at him. "Exactly what Harry said. We were in the park and it started to rain so we ran over here to get out of the rain. You can ask Anna if you don't believe me."

Suddenly the front door slammed shut and Anna screamed, "What is going on here?"

"Hello, Anna." I turned to look at her. "Would you mind giving Harry and I a ride back to my house?"

"Tell me what's going on then," she demanded.

"I will. On the way to my house." I crossed my arms, giving her my best "if you wanna keep your arms you better do it" look. She gave in.

"Okay, okay. Fine."

Harry wrapped an arm around me, leading me to the door, but before I could even take a step, Derek pinned me against the wall and, ugh, kissed me! I knew Harry was there, but, strangely, it reminded me of that time Malfoy had trapped me. Helpless, trapped, that fear of what would happen to me next.

Someone pulled him off of me, I don't know who. I started hyperventilating when Harry caught me. He lead me outside as someone, Anna maybe, screamed at Derek for being such an idiot. Quiet ride, that one was. Anna is never quiet.

We all unloaded out of Anna's car and went into the house.

"What just happened," Anna asked.

I still hadn't calmed down enough to speak.

"I swear, if he ever comes near us again, I'll break every bone in his body."

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why are you breathing so hard?"

Harry looked back at me where I was sitting on the couch, worry in his eyes. He came over and pulled me to him, whispering in my ear, "Shu, it's okay. Calm down, you're safe. I swear if it's the last thing I do, he will _never_ touch you again. I'm not mad at you. Everything will be alright."

That calmed me down. Knowing he wasn't mad at me was enough to do that.

"Hermione, why did that freak you out so bad," Anna asked. "I mean, I would understand furious, but you just freaked. Freaking out isn't like you."

I sighed, my eyes vacant as I looked out in front of me, explaining, "Something like this happened before. It was at my school this past year. He was way stronger then me. Almost everyone was in classes at the time, but that was my free period. He found me in a deserted hall. He corned me and start-started t-to-" My breathing suddenly went ragged and I couldn't finish the story.

"He forced himself on her, kissing her," Harry cut in. "I found her there and pulled him off her."

"I didn't know what would happen," I continued, my eyes still vacant as I spoke. "I didn't know if I would ever get away from him, and when Derek kissed me, it took me back to that time. Some part of my knew that you and Harry wouldn't let anything happen to me, but that fear was still in me, that fear that had taken over me that day in the hall. That's why I freaked."

"But, Harry, why did you just tell her you weren't mad at her? _Were _you mad the last time, when that guy cornered her?"

"No, I wasn't mad at her. I would never be mad at her. The first time something like this happened, she thought I would be mad at her, that I should be mad at her, but of course, I wasn't."

"Wow," Anna whispered, feeling awkward. "I don't know what to say."

"There isn't anything you have to say, Anna." I finally looked up at her as I spoke. "Thanks for the ride. You should probably get home before you parents do. You know how they get when you aren't home by the time they are."

"Hermione, are you sure? I can stay if you want me to."

"No, it's fine. Go, go. Tell Troy I said hey." I smiled at her but I wasn't fooling anyone.

She looked down at her watch then came gave me a hug. "Call me, when you want to talk about it."

"I will."

She looked Harry in the eyes and told him, "Take care of her. She needs you right now."

"Of course."

The next week or so was…quiet. I couldn't talk to anyone except Harry and my parents, and even then those words were few and quietly spoken. I never even mentioned Derek, much less what happened that day. I mostly stayed help up in my room. I read sometime, but most of the time I felt like doing nothing but just laying there. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't let myself.

"Hermione, you have to let this go sometime," Harry finally said one day. I was laying on my bed do nothing again, and Harry sat on the edge of my bed. He gently took my hand. I finally looked up at him to see nothing by concern in his eyes.

"There was nothing you could have done," he continued. "You can't be blaming yourself for it."

"I just keep think, maybe I lead him on some how." I was surprised by my voice. It was strong, not near as shaky as I felt. "I don't recall doing anything to make him think there was a possibility I liked him as more than a friend."

"Hermione, you made it abundantly clear that you were not interested in him that way." He looked at me for a while then finally said, "It's something else. Hermione, please, just tell me."

This time I felt my jaw quiver as I spoke. "I just don't know. I feel like crying, but that's stupid. I can't cry over every little thing like I have been this past year." I slowly sat up, to look at him better. When I realized who I was acting like I rolled my eyes. "Gah, I'm turning into Lavender, getting upset over things like this. Even though I know it's stupid, I still just wanna cry, like that will somehow make things all better again."

"It might. I use to think the same thing. It was stupid for my to get upset about things I couldn't change, but one night I just lost it and broke down crying, and you know what? I felt a ton better because I just let it all out. Hermione, there is nothing wrong with you crying, and you've had a lot of stress to cry over. Trust me, you aren't turning into Lavender."

Tears were seeping in to my eyes. I fought with all my will to keep myself in check. My voice was a small whisper this time. "You hate seeing girls cry, though."

"Hermione, it's not that I hate to see you cry- Well, no, let me rephrase. No, I don't like to see you cry because I know something is causing you pain. Seeing you bottle it up like this, though, is worse because I can see it eating away at you like it use to eat away at me, and I don't want you to turn into an empty shell like I use to be. I can't stand to lose you especially not that way, Hermione."

I was close to losing it all and he could see that I'm sure.

"Let me in," he whispered. He knew that would dissolve the last of my determination. What I remember of the next few hours was me crying while Harry held me and whispered reassurance in my ear.

I must have cried myself to sleep. I woke up the next morning stiff and disoriented. I slowly got up and wrapped up in my robe. I walked down stairs to find Harry fixing breakfast. I looked over to the wall clock. Seven-thirty. I still managed to wake up on schedule. I leaned against the door post and smiled.

He turned around to find me there. He set down the frying pan he had in his hand and walk to me. Gently kissing my cheek, he pulled me into him.

"How are you," he asked softly.

"Great." My voice cracked ever-so slightly, giving me away.

"Tell me the truth."

"I feel…good. Not great, but-but good." And it was the truth. I did feel good. Definitely better from yesterday.

He pulled back to look me in the eye, searching to see if it was true. When he found it was he smiled and asked, "Are you ready for breakfast then?"

"Yeah, but I think I should call Anna. Just to tell her how thinks are going, you know. I've must have been an awful friend to her this past week and I really should apologize as soon as possible."

"Do you think she's awake?"

I blinked a few times, shocked. How did I not even think of that? "Uh, probably not. That's right, she sleeps late during the summer."

"How about we eat a spot of breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

I felt unbelievably normal. Just sitting there, eating breakfast with him. It was wonderful medicine after a day like yesterday. We ate in silence, and when all the dishes were washed up we sat at the table falling into a comfortable silence. After a few moments, I slipped my small hand into his bigger, calloused one, intertwining my fingers with his. A perfect fit. He smiled over at me and I returned in kind.

Everything felt right again. Everything back to normal. Not ever the pains from growing up or my growing list of pains could bring me down as long as I had him. As long as I had love.

a/n: okay guys, sorry again it took forever but I wanted the last chapter to be just right. Love it? Hate it? I'd like to hear either way. Please remember I love constructive criticism to make me a better writer but if your just a hater looking for someone to take out on, I'm not the person to do that okay? Okay well on to my next story. For now peace out!


End file.
